


The Memorial

by NB_Cecil



Series: October OTP Ficlets [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Double Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Grief, Grieving, M/M, fluff and grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Post-The Offspring. Data holds a memorial service for Lal.





	The Memorial

A week after Data deactivated his daughter, Lal, he holds a memorial service. It’s a simple affair in the Observation Lounge. La Forge, Guinan, Troi, Riker, Worf and Dr Crusher attend; the Captain sends his apologies as he must stand watch on the bridge. Standing around Data’s portrait of Lal, they share memories of the Android’s short life; Data reads a poem; and they drink a toast to her memory.

The guests leave, stopping to say a few words of condolence to the Lieutenant-Commander on their way out, until it is only Data and the painting left. Aware of his internal chronometer tracking the passage of minutes then hours, he stands contemplating Lal’s image, replaying her memories in his circuits, until the _swoosh_ of an opening door jolts him out of his revery.

“Mr Data,” Captain Picard walks cautiously to the Android’s side, “I’m sorry I missed the service.”

“Apology accepted, Sir.” Data continues to stare at the painting. 

“Is there anything I can do?“ The Android is unresponsive. “Would you like me to stay a while?”

“I would welcome the familiarity of your presence, Sir.”

Picard offers his hand, Data takes it, and the side-by-side they stand, remembering Lal.

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of an OTP challenge I adapted from https://m.fanfiction.net/s/10083611/1/30-Day-OTP-Challenge and will be undertaking throughout October. Prompt is “holding hands”. Let’s see if I can keep this going every day!


End file.
